Toys for children comprise one of the largest commercial markets in the United States. In many cases, children's toys are merely small replicas of various real items, such as automobiles, animals, and people. It is of course well known for children to have dolls as toys, and to have various household items such as clothing, beds, kitchenware, and the like to play with in connection with the dolls. Accordingly, it is known to have toy baby bassinettes.
It is also known to have certain children's toys which convert or fold up for the purpose of transporting from one place to another. For example, Dykman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,437,467, discloses a doll figure having an upper torso portion having a skirt member attached thereto, which skirt member inverts to envelop the torso portion. The skirt can be closed with a drawstring, which is used to hold the device for carrying. The drawstring method of closing openings in flexible materials is well known; an example of a purse having such a drawstring is shown in McLean, U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,043.
An example of another toy having a convertible carrying case is disclosed in Crosman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,420. This patent discloses a toy swing having a doll mounted therein suspended from a vertical base member. The base has two opposing hinged covers which enclose the entire swing when in the closed position, and which serve to stabilize the swing when in an open position parallel to the ground. A handle located at the top of the vertical member is used for carrying.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toy bassinette for a doll having a decorative apron extending around the bassinette, which apron can be inverted to form a purse-like cover and carrying member. It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination toy bassinette with a doll housed in a separate pouch placed therein, wherein the bassinette has an apron which can be inverted over the base unit by means of a drawstring in the apron to permit transportation of the bassinette by a child, and to preclude the doll and pouch from falling out therefrom.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of a specific embodiment thereof.